


Strawberry

by ThanksWeirdo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, JaeMin, M/M, Nct2018, Strawberry, WayV - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctdream, nctu - Freeform, park jisung - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksWeirdo/pseuds/ThanksWeirdo
Summary: “Chenle always smiles, i want to life like that”“Chenle wakes up happy”Everyone thinks I am always happy and that I always smile. It’s not like that, my smiles and laughs are most of the time fake. I am not happy at all. I was really happy when I debuted till last year.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 9





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are going to like this FF! this is my first FF ever and English isnt my first language I am sorry if there are any typos.

** ~Chenle’s POV~ **

“ _Chenle always smiles, i want to life like that_”

“_Chenle wakes up happy_”

Everyone thinks I am always happy and that I always smile. It’s not like that, my smiles and laughs are most of the time fake. I am not happy at all. I was really happy when I debuted till last year. 

~_Flash Back_~

“We finally had a comeback mom! After 10 months we finally came back with a new mini album” I said smiling because I know NCTzen waited for us so long to get a comeback

“I heard the song! It is really good sweetie, your voice is beautiful in the song” mom looked at me for a second.

That second is the worst second of my life.

“MOM LOOK OUT WE ARE GOING TO CRA-“

*beep beep beep*

“Where am I?” I asked not knowing that there was someone in the same room as me.

“Ah, you finally woke up Chenle.” a familiar voice said. “You are in the hospital, you’ve been in a car crash”

Car crash? 

Oh I remember now, my mom was looking at me and then that happened.

“How is my mom doing?” My mom is everything for me she helps me a lot, with everything “is she doing okay?”

Jisung looked away with a sad expression.

“Jisung answer me!” This wasn’t good, every time Jisung makes that expression something bad happened.

“I’m sorry Chenle,” tears started filling my eyes. She didn’t make it didn’t she “she didn’t survive the crash.” Tears started running down my face.

“I am so sorry Chenle.”

I just looked at him without saying anything.

“I will leave you alone, so you can have time for yourself.’” Jisung said and short after that he left.

~_Present Time_~

“Chenle, Hello? Chenle are you okay?” Someone asked

“O-oh yeh I just dozed off, I am okay don’t worry Jisungie.” I responded with a fake smile.

Jisung smiled.

Damn his smile is beautiful. 

The only thing that keeps me alive right now is Jisung, my best friend. 

** ~Jisung’s POV~ **

“Chenle, Hello? Chenle are you okay?” I asked. He looks so down those days. I don’t see his bright smile anymore, only fake ones. 

“O-oh yeh I just dozed off, I am okay don’t worry Jisungie.” He responded with a smile. 

A fake smile.

“ _Chenle please be okay. He will be okay right? It is Chenle how can’t he be okay_. ” I thought. I smiled to believe he is okay even though I know he isn’t.

~_Time Skip_~

We were going to head back to the dorm. Before that Chenle went to the bathroom I waited for him, because he was going to hang out in the dorm. 

When Chenle came out of the bathroom he had puffy red eyes.  “Did he cry?” 

“Let’s go.” Chenle said with a shaky voice.

“Yeh.”

When we arrived at the dorm Jaemin jumped on us.

“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MY BABIES” Jaemin said. 

“We aren’t babies anymore Jaemin hyung. Chenle will graduate this year and I will next year.” I said “We are grown up.”

“That doesn’t mean you both aren’t my babies anymore.” Jaemin said while pouting.

“Oh Chenle were are you going?” Jaemin asked curious. Chenle tried to leave the dorm as soon as possible. He looked so sad and shocked at the same time.

“I will be back as soon as possible.” Chenle said with, again, a shaky voice. He sounded scared.

“Wait Lele let me come with you.” I said while grabbing my jacket. 

“Jisung don’t bother to come with me.” Chenle walked out the door. Gone.

“Jaemin hyung I am going with him I will be back with Chenle.” Jaemin stopped me before I could leave.

“Just let him.” Jaemin said softly “it looks like he need some time alone.” He gave me a soft smile after he said that. “He is going trough a lot those days, I get why he needs some alone time.”

“I’m going with him.” with that I left the dorm.

** ~Chenle’s POV~ **

“I MIST YOU SO MUCH, MY BABIES.” Jaemin said. 

“We aren’t babies anymore Jaemin hyung. Chenle will graduate this year and I will next year.” Jisung said “We are grown up.”

*ping* 

I grabbed my phone to look who texted me. 

**Aunt**

‘Chenle your father is in the hospital please come fast!’

**Chenle**

’What happened?!’

’In which hospital?!’

**Aunt**

‘I will tell you everything when you are here. It is in the same hospital where your mother laid.’

As soon as I finished reading the text I hurried out of the dorm.

“Oh Chenle were are you going?” Jaemin asked curious.

I don’t have time for this.

“I’m in a hurry I will be back as soon as possible.” I said.  “_Damn my voice is shaking_.” 

“Wait Lele let me come with you.’” Jisung said while grabbing his jacket.

“Jisung don’t bother to come with me.” I said. I lied I really want him to come with me so he can comfort me, but I don’t want him to see how weak I am.

As soon as I left the dorm I started running, and crying, since the hospital isn’t that far from the dorm.

“CHENLE, WAIT FOR ME!”

“_Jisung followed me._”  There came a soft smile on my face. 

Jisung almost caught up with me and grabbed my arm to slow me down.

“Chenle why are you running?’”Jisung asked out of breath.

“...” tears still were running down my face.

“Wait, are you crying? Why are you crying? Are you okay? Did something happened?’”Jisung asked worried.

“I-it’s nothing I am fine, nothing happened d-don’t worry Jisung”

“Okay..” Jisung said in disbelief 

** ~3rd POV~ **

Chenle and Jisung arrived at the hospital. Chenle already knew were he needed to go.

Jisung just followed him because he didn’t even knew why he was here in the first place.

Chenle rushed to a room, when he came into the room he fell to the ground in tears.

“D-dad” Chenle said broken.

Chenle‘s aunt went to him to hug him. 

“I am sorry Chenle, I am so sorry” His aunt said to the broken boy.

Jisung didn’t knew what to do so he just stood there.

Chenle his aunt left after a half hour, so Jisung and Chenle were alone in hospital room.

Chenle was sitting on a chair still in disbelief that his father died, he only has his aunt and brother left.

Chenle felt Jisung his hand coming into his own hand.

“I am always here for you, you know that right?” Jisung said looking at Chenle with a soft small smile on his face.

“I know” Chenle glanced at Jisung for a second and saw a smile on his face, because of that Chenle got a small smile on his face too.

~_Time Skip_~

Chenle and Jisung arrived at the NCT Dream dorm again. Since he didn’t want to be home alone, he stayed at the dorm. 

“CHENLE BABY WHATS WRONG? YOUR EYES ARE SWOLLEN UP!”

“I don’t want to talk about that right now Jaemin. Is it okay for me to stay here for some time?” He didn’t feel like talking to Jaemin about what happened.

“Of course, you can stay here! Or president can stay whenever he wants!” Jaemin said with a teasing voice.

“Thank you Nana.”

“I will sleep on the couch, so you can sleep in the same room as Jisung-ie.” Jaemin gave Chenle a wink after saying that.

Chenle became a little reddish and walked to Jisung and Jaemin their room, Jisung saw him leaving and followed him after he glanced at Jaemin.

** ~Jisung’s POV~ **

“_Ahh Jaemin you really needed to do that didn’t you? Let Chenle sleep in the same room as me. How am I going to survive that? You know I like him you idiot_”

When I walked into the room I saw Chenle laying on Jaemin’s bed with his eyes closed. “ _Is he sleeping_ _?_” I questioned to myself as a soft snore left Chenle’s mouth. “ _Cute_” 

I didn’t know how to go to my bed, since my bed is the top bed of the bunker bed and I don’t want to wake Chenle up. As quiet as I could I went to my bed. Soft snores still left Chenle’s mouth. “ _ Good I didn’t woke him up .  _ _Fuck I still need to change into my pyjamas._” While removing my clothes in silents I hit the side of my bed. “ _Fuck_,”  a loud sound echoed in the room “ _please let him still be asleep_.” 

“ JISUNGIE~” Jaemin said that almost screaming like a fangirl “I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU~~!” 

“Sshhh. You will wake Che-“

“What’s with that noise?” Chenle said sleepy 

“JAEMIN HYUNG YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU WOKE HIM UP!” 

“Jisungie~~~~~~ language hehehe.” Jaemin said teasing

“Why are you drunk Jaemin hyung.” I said with a mean voice.

“Me? Drunk?” Jaemin laughed “We are playing truth or dare~” he laughed. Again. “Come play with us~” 

“Sure!” Chenle said still looking kinda sleepy. He rubbed his eyes softly and then came out of bed. 

“ _Fuck, that’s cute._”  I thought to myself “ _Chenle IS cute._” 

“Come Jisungie~~~~~~~” 

“I am coming, let me put my clothes on.”

Jeno hyung, Haechan hyung, Renjun hyung and Mark hyung were sitting around a table with beer. Jaemin, Chenle and I joined them when we entered the living room.

** ~Chenle’s POV~ **

“_Maybe it is good for me to just do something fun._” 

“If you don’t answer or want to do the dare you should drink some beer.” Mark explains “and you can ask everything. You even can ask about that persons dirty little secrets.” He winked. 

“Jaemin-ah it’s your turn.” Haechan said.

“Jisungie~ truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” Jisung said

“Who is your crush~~” Jisung rolled his eyes “ _Cute... wait, why do I think he is cute? Ahh I can find him cute right? He is the youngest of us so he should be cute right?_”

“Dare.”

“Kiss your crush~ or drink beer hehe.”

Jisung was looking at his lap, looking at me, and his lap again.

“ I am not drinking beer Jaemin hyung, beer is disgusting.“

“Then kiss your crush Jisungie~”

Jisung became a little bit shy. He is cute when he is shy. 

“Fine.” 

Jisung came closer to me and gave me a soft quick peck on my cheek. 

“Jisung-ah I said kiss, with a kiss I mean on the lips cutie~” Jaemin said.

Jisung became as red as a tomato or even redder. 

He looked at me and saw that I was as red as he was.

“So are you gonna kiss him or what.” Renjun said.

Jisung placed his hand on my cheek where he gave me the peck, he leaned in to kiss me. His lips touched mine. Soon our movement was in sync, our breaths mixed together. Damn he tastes like strawberry’s 

** ~3rd POV~ **

Without knowing Doyoung had entert the room

“That’s enough kissing for today kids.”

As soon Doyoung said the first few words Jisung moved out of the kiss.

“It’s bed time.”

Jisung walked, almost ran, to his room. With a disappointed look Chenle mirrored Jisung’s movement.

“Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun you go to bed too. Mark and Hyuck you come with me back to the 127 dorm.”

** ~Jisung’s POV~ **

“ _Fuck fuck fuck, I kissed Chenle, Zhong fucking Chenle._”

“ Sungie,”

“I’m so sorry Lele, I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way as I do, I mean who will fall for me? I’m-“

Chenle placed his lips on mine but removed them quickly.

“Beautiful, that’s what you are. You are the best person I have meet. I love you Jisungie.”

I just stared at him dump founded for some minutes. It felt like the world had frozen.

“Earth on Jisung. Hello, you there?”

“S-sorry. It’s just that my crush told me they love me. I think I can’t function normally anymore.”

A soft but very loud chuckle escaped Chenle’s lips. 

I almost forgot about the rest of today...

“How are you by the way? Are you feeling any better after this evening?” 

“Yes, I’m okay, don’t worry.” Chenle smiled

A real smile

———————————————————

Chenle lived his normal happy life again, but now I’m his boyfriend instead of his best friend. 

Jaemin isn’t really over the fact that his baby (aka me) already graduated from dream and is a grown men. 

Well... a grown man I wouldn’t say since Chenle and I still bikker about small little things like who can have the last pizza slice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story ((: like I said this is my first FF.


End file.
